


I Get to Love You

by Super_gay_luthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/F, Fluff, Lena makes her talk again, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, mute!Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_gay_luthor/pseuds/Super_gay_luthor
Summary: Kara hasn't said one word in ten years, not since the accident that killed her parents. But then she meets Lena and that changes everything.Re-uploaded cause I wasn't happy with the last one hehe





	1. Chapter 1

Kara just came home from a long day of work. Her head was pounding after having Cat yelling at her all day long. Sometimes she wishes she could just turn around and yell back at her. But she can't. She hasn't said one word in ten years. Not since the accident, where her parents died. She knew it was her fault, cause she kept arguing with her parents, if she had just kept her mouth shut they could still be alive. She's the reason her father wasn't paying attention to the road. Then another car hit them. Even though people keep saying it was not her fault, she will always believe it is. She almost lost her sister in the accident too. She couldn't even begin thinking about how life would be without her sister, her best friend.

 

She threw her jacket on the couch and placed her keys and bag on the kitchen counter. She walked into her bedroom and flicked on the lights. She smiled when she walked up to the dresser and saw the picters sitting there. It was pictures with her and Alex, of Alex and Maggie, pictures of Winn, Jimmy, all her friends and family. She opened her drawer and chose some comfy pajamas.

 

Kara walked up to the big windows in her bedroom and reached for the curtains beginning to pull them close when she saw her neighbor. Her neighbor had been living in the opposite apartment from hers for over a year. They had never actually met but they saw each other everyday, her neighbor looked up locking eyes with Kara, she smiled and waved. Kara waved back then pulled the curtains closed. She wondered what the womans name was. She let out a sigh and changed into the pajamas.

 

She took of her glasses and placed them on her nightstand and tied her hair up. She walked out into the kitchen/livingroom again when she heard her phone vibrating. She picked it up and immedietally smiled seeing a text from her sister on the screen. ''hi sis, you wanna watch a movie?'' the text said.

 

Kara sent a quick reply saying yes and telling her sister to bring some pizza too. Alex came over almost every Tuesday and Wednesday night cause her girlfriend Maggie was working late. It was a tradition for them, to eat lots of food, watch a movie and Alex telling her about her day at the police station.

 

She pulled out two plates from the kitchen cabinet and set them down on the counter. She turned around and stared out of the window seeing her neighbor sitting at her desk. Kara knew her neighbor worked a lot since she was almost always sitting at her desk, a laptop in front of her, a pair of black glasses perched on her nose. Her neighbor looked up and met Kara's eyes and sent her a small smile.

 

Kara ran into the kitchen grabbing a pen and a notebook. She walked up to the window, her neighbor was still looking at her, her eyes narrowed trying to see what Kara was up to. Kara wrote out a note and held it up to the window. Her neighbor smiled reading the question. ''What's your name?'' the note read.

 

The woman grabbed a notebook of her own and wrote down something. She held it up for Kara to read. ''Lena'' it said. Kara beamed. Her name was Lena. Kara started writing out her own name when she heard a knock on the door.

 

She opened her door and smiled when she saw Alex standing there balancing three pizza boxes. She grabbed them and walked into her kitchen placing them on the counter. Alex hung of her coat and walked into the kitchen.

 

''Hi Kara, did you have a good day today?'' Alex asked her sister.

 

Kara smiled wide and nodded. They sliced the pizza and grabbed a slice each and walked into the livingroom. They sat down next to each other on the couch.

 

Kara grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

 

''What do you wanna watch?'' Alex asked her mouth full of pizza.

 

Kara scrolled through the movies and turned to her sister with a big smile when she found the movie she was looking for. Alex glanced at the screen and rolled her eyes seeing the movie her sister had picked.

 

''Finding Nemo.. Really Kara?'' Alex said with a small smile on her lips. Kara nodded and put on the movie.

 

''Fine'' Alex said, leaning back on the couch and turned to watch the movie.

 

Halfway through the movie Alex glanced at her sister. She thought Kara had been acting strange all night. She hadn't stopped smiling since she got here, and even though Kara smiled a lot, it was nothing like this.

 

''Kara, why can't you stop smiling?'' Alex said with smirk on her face. Kara's face turned red and she looked down at her hands, starting to play with the hem of her pajama shirt. She glanced at her sister.

 

''Her name is Lena'' Kara signed, then nodded towards the window. Alex eyebrows shot up in surprise.

 

Alex knew Kara had admired her neighbor for quite some time, Alex understood though, her sisters neighbor was pretty.

 

''You asked her?'' Alex asked. Kara nodded then pointed to the notebook lying by the window.

 

Kara then turned back to the TV, a big smile still on her lips.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kara woke up, the sun shining through the big windows in her livingroom. She was still on the couch. She must have fallen asleep while watching the movie last night. She stretched and sat up rubbing her eyes. There was a note sitting on her coffee table

 

_Hi sis, you fell asleep during the movie_

_last night, Maggie picked me up, I didn't_

_wanna wake you up._

_I'll see you again tonight tho._

 

_Love you, Alex_

 

Kara stood up and walked into the kitchen and started making some coffee for herself. She leaned against the counter still half asleep. She thought about her neighbor again and smiled. Lena, Kara loved that name. She poured herself some coffee and walked up to the window to see if her neighbor was still home.

 

Kara knew she usually left pretty early, probably for work. Kara was surprised to see her neighbor was still home. She was look beautiful, wearing a black slim dress, her hair tied up in a high ponytail, lips painted red. She was standing by the window holding a phone to her ear. Kara could tell her neighbor was frustrated by the way the was rubbing her temple. Whatever she was talking about on the phone couldn't be amusing. She hung up her phone and threw it on the couch.

 

She then looked out the window and looked surprised when she was Kara standing there holding a cup in her hands. She sent her a smile smiled then leaned over her desk writing something on the notebook again. She held up the notepad to the window ''I never got your name'' Oh Kara forgot to tell Lena her name. Kara grabbed her notepad and wrote Kara on it, then held it up for her neighbor.

 

Lena smiled and said something out loud to herself. Kara could tell Lena had said her name out loud and her cheeks turned bright red. She could see Lena laugh at her reaction. Kara took a sip of her coffee to hide her face from the pretty brunette.

 

Her neighbor sent her a small smile then grabbed her laptop and stuffed it in her purse along with some folders. She then put on her close and walked out the front door. Kara smiled, she knew today was gonna be a good day.

 

Kara got dressed, she was wearing a yellow sundress with a baby blue cardigan over. Yellow had always been her favorite color. She grabbed her stuff for work then walked out the front door.

 

She walked to Cat's favorite café and picked up her usual coffee and a sallad. She got to Catco and hurried to her desk. She heard the elevator, then Cat walked out. She grabbed the coffee and handed it to Cat, then picked up her notebook and wrote down the chours Cat told her she needed to do for the day.

 

When she got home she was wrecked. Today had been a tough day at work. She threw her jacket off and placed her bag on the kitchen counter then walked right to the freezer and pulled out a big tub of ice cream. She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

 

She woke up by someone knocking on her door. She opened the door, it was Alex. Obviously. Alex eyes scanned Kara and her current state then took in the half eaten tub of ice cream sitting on the couch.

 

''Tough day at work?'' Alex guessed. Kara sighed and nodded. Alex wrapped her sister in a big hug. Kara loved her sister, just a hug from her could brighten her mood.

 

They sat down on the couch, today they were having chinese food. They turned on a movie and Alex started telling Kara about her day.

 

''How's Maggie?'' Kara signed. Kara and Alex had learned sign language together since Kara didn't speak. It had taken a while but it was worth it.

 

''She's good, she had been really tired from work lately though, but she's excited for dinner on Saturday'' Alex said, Kara smiled. Saturdays they always had dinner, her, Alex, Maggie, Winn, Jimmy and J'ohn. It had been a tradition for a couple of years now. Kara loved all of her friends, they were all like family and she loved hearing them talk about what's going on in their lives.

 

Alex could tell Kara was getting more and more tired. She decided to leave to let her sister sleep.

 

''I'm going home, get some sleep, okay?'' Alex said giving her sister a kiss on her head. Kara nodded barely being able to keep her eyes open.

 

Alex left and Kara dragged herself of the couch and went in to her bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready for bed. She had changed in to pajamas and was on her way closing the curtains when she spotted her neighbor. She picked up her notepad ''Goodnight Lena'' Kara held up it for Lena to see. Lena smiled and winked at the blonde. Kara's cheeks turned red as she pulled the curtains close. She got in to bed, her neighbor on her mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post the second chapter today too cause why not lmao
> 
> i hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Kara woke up, it was finally Saturday. She smiled, Saturdays were her favorite day of the week. She got out of bed and pulled open her curtains, squinting when the sun hit her eyes. She took a shower and got ready for the family dinner.

 

She put on a pair off blue jeans and a bright yellow t-shirt.She put her hair up and put on her glasses. Kara was always excited to see her family again. She put on her shoes and grabbed a jacket, then walked out the front door.

 

She had just left her apartment building when she ran in to someone. She fell backwards the person she had run into falling on top of her. The person got off her and grabbed onto her hand pulling her off the ground.

 

''Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and.. Kara?'' Kara's eyes shot up and was meet with the greenest eyes she had ever seen. It was Lena. Her neighbor Lena was standing in front off her.

 

''I'm so sorry, are you okay?'' Lena looked her up and down to see if she had been hurt. Kara did put her thumb up to say that she was okay.

 

''Okay good'' Lena said and smiled at her. Kara just stared at her. She was even more beautiful up close. Her eyes green with a hint of blue reminding Kara of the ocean. Her skin was pale but not too pale. Her hair was down framing her face. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a black top. She spoke again.

 

''Are you sure you're okay?'' Lena looked concerned. Kara just nodded a small smile on her lips.

 

''You don't talk much do you?'' Lena asked looking up at Kara. Kara shook her head. Lena nodded. Lena was slightly shorter than her. She was perfect. Even though Kara didn't speak she felt speechless by Lena's beauty.

 

''Well, I have to go, it was nice meeting you though'' Lena put out her hand in front of her. Kara took her hand and shaked it, smiling at the older woman. Lena let her hand go and sent her a small smile then stepped around her and walked away. Kara turned around and watched the woman go.

 

She got to Alex's place and knocked on the door. Maggie opened.

 

''Hi little Danvers'' She said showing off her dimples and pulled Kara in to a hug. Kara hugged her back. Maggie leaned back ''Al, you're sister is here'' Maggie yelled and then Alex came running.

 

She pulled Kara into a hug. Then leaned back and looked Kara up and down. She smiled at her sister. Her sister was always slightly concerned for her.

 

The rest of her friends arrived and they were now sitting at the dinner table. Maggie had made lasagna, it was Kara's favorite. James was currently talking about work, but Kara wasn't listening, all she could think about was Lena. She thought about her eyes, how her hand felt in her own. Alex noticed Kara wasn't listening. She leaned in and whispered to her sister.

 

''Hey are you okay?'' Kara just nodded. Alex looked at her sister, her eyes narrowed. Kara just rolled her eyes and signed ''Can we talk? I have to tell you something''. Alex nodded and stood up then dragged Kara into her and Maggie's bedroom.

 

''What's up?'' Alex asked her sounding concerned.

 

''I met Lena today'' Kara signed. Alex gasped.

 

Kara continued telling her how on her way here she ran into Lena. She told her all about how the color of Lena's eyes was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. When she was done telling her all about it Alex smirked at her. Kara looked at her sister suddenly feeling nervous.

 

''You like her don't you?'' Alex said still a smirk on her lips. Kara's eyebrows shot up and she quickly shaked her head, her cheeks turning red.

 

''Sure'' Alex said, clearly not believing her. Even though Kara didn't speak, Alex could tell when she was lying. Alex let out a laugh seeing her sister, cheeks bright red. Kara rolled her eyes and stalked out the room, sitting down at the dinner table again pretending like nothing had happened. Maggie raised her eyebrows when Alex sat down, a big smile on her lips.

 

''What is going on?'' Maggie asked, sounding curious. Alex chuckled.

 

''Kara likes someone'' Alex said so everyone could hear. All eyes turned to Kara, she let out a sigh and rested her face in her hands. She was never getting away with this, she thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know if this is any good hehe, but i'll keep posting :/ 
> 
> leave a comment if you liked it :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! So the new episode of supergirl aired last night, i watched it and i loved it omg, i'm not gonna spoil anything but omg.
> 
> Anywaysss, if you liked this chapter, leave a comment, or if you have any questions, or tips or anything like that :)
> 
> Have a good day!

Kara was laying in her bed, tossing. She couldn't sleep. All she could think about was Lena. Was what Alex was saying true? Did she like Lena? She sat up rubbing her temple. She got out of bed and walked into her livingroom. She sat down on her couch and turned on the TV, she flipped through the channels for a while when she turned around and noticed Lena still had her lights turned on.

She glanced at the clock, it was 3am. Maybe Lena couldn't sleep either, right then Lena walked out of her bedroom. She had her hair up in a messy bun and was wearing a white tank top and some black shorts. She smiled when she saw Kara. Then grabbed her notepad.

''Why are you still up?'' She wrote then showed it to Kara.

Kara picked up her notepad. ''Can't sleep'' Kara held the notepad up for Lena with a pout on her face. Lena laughed, then started writing something again.

''Can I call you?'' It said on Lena's notepad. Kara raised her brows. She didn't speak, Lena could see the confusion on Kara's face. She started writing something again.

''It's okay if you don't speak, you can listen'' Kara read, then nodded with a small smile on her lips.

Kara wrote down her phone number on the notepad and showed it to Lena. The brunette grabbed her phone and typed in Kara's number. Even though Kara knew Lena was calling she still jumped when her phone started ringing. She wasn't used to this, no one ever called her since they knew it was kinda pointless. Kara picked up and held the phone to her ear.

''Hi'' Lena said. Kara smiled, they were still staring at each other through the windows. Kara loved Lena's voice. It was rich but still smooth, she could listen to it forever.

''So what do you wanna talk about?'' Lena joked and Kara let out a laugh. Lena was surprised by the sound and so was Kara. She never laughed, she smiled yes, but she didn't laugh. Lena raised her eyebrows at Kara's reaction to her own laugh.

''Are you okay Kara?'' She asked. Kara just nodded still in shock. She hadn't laughed in so long, she liked it. She had missed it.

''Is there a reason why you don't speak? Like did something happen? Or where you born that way?'' Lena asked her, tilting her head slightly. Kara held up one finger. The first option. Lena understood.

''Something happened?'' Lena asked. Kara nodded, praying Lena wouldn't ask more about it. She had never told anyone the reason why she didn't speak. Maybe she could tell Lena in the future, but not now.

It was like Lena read her mind. She changed the subject.

''You wanna know why I can't sleep?'' Lena asked, looking at Kara, resting her head on her hand. Kara nodded.

''I own this company, Luthor Corp, you might have heard of it.'' Kara nodded, she was impressed. Lena owned Luthor Corp, of course Kara knew what it was.

''Well we're currently in the progress of renaming it L Corp. It's a lot of work though, and my mom won't leave me alone. My mind never gets to rest'' Lena laughed. Kara smiled at her.

'Where do you work?'' Lena asked. She grabbed a notebook that had the CatCo logo on the cover and held it up to the window.

''Oh, you work for Cat Grant?'' Lena asked sounding intrigued. Kara nodded with a big smile on her face. Even though Cat never stopped yelling at her, and she didn't even call her by the right name, she loved working there. Lena nodded.

Lena kept telling her about herself, how she was adopted as a child, just like Kara. About how her mother had never believed in her, about her brother and everything that had happened. Somewhere between all of this, Kara fell asleep, she fell asleep to Lena's voice.

Lena smiled when she was that the blonde was currently curled up on the couch, her phone still to her ear. She could hear Kara's soft breathing through the phone.

''Goodnight Kara'' Lena whispered and hung up.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Kara woke up the next day, she was on her couch. She looked around confused then saw her phone laying on the floor next to the couch. Crap, she fell asleep talking to Lena. She looked through the window, Lena's apartment was empty.

She grabbed her phone and looked at her recent calls, she put Lena's number into her contacts and got ready for work. She hoped Lena wasn't mad at her for falling asleep.

When she got to work Winn ran up to her.

''Hi Kara'' Winn said, a big smile on his face. She knew Winn liked her as more than a friend but she had never felt the same way. Sure she liked Winn, but only as a friend. He was like a brother to her. Kara smiled back at him.

''Do you wanna do something today?'' He asked playing with the hem on his shirt. Today was Wednesday, which means Alex was coming over. She shook her head and signed ''Alex''. Winn nodded, he didn't know much sign language but he knew some that Alex had thought him to make it easier for Kara.

''Okay, well I'll see you around then'' Winn said. Kara smiled and nodded at him then went to her desk.

''KEIRA'' She heard Cat yell from her office. Kara scurried over.

''I would like you to interview someone today for me'' Kara nodded, grabbing her tablet so she could write down the questions.

''She's the CEO of a big company, it's Lena Luthor'' Cat said. Kara looked up at Cat with wide eyes. She wanted her to interview Lena, her neighbor, Lena. Cat raised her eyebrows at Kara's reaction.

''Is there something wrong Keira?'' Cat asked sounding annoyed. Kara shaked her head no and continued writing down the questions Cat wanted the answers to.

She went back to her desk to grab her back and coat, then took a cab to Lena's building.

When she got there she was met with Lena's assistent, Jess. She smiled and took Kara's coat. Asked her if she wanted something to drink, then guided her to Lena's office.

The buidling was big, it was mostly white and black interior, which was basically the opposite of Kara's apartment. Kara's apartment screamed colors. Jess opened two big doors that led into Lena's office.

Lena's office was huge, there were big windows with a incredible view of the city. There was a desk facing Kara and behind the desk was Lena. Lena looked up and raised her eyebrows when she saw Kara standing there hugging her notebook.

''Kara? What are you doing here?'' Lena asked standing up walking around her desk to greet Kara.

''You're miss Danvers, who's here to interview me?'' Lena asked, finally understanding. Kara nodded. Lena walked over to the big couch and patted the seat next to her for Kara to sit down.

Kara slowly walked over, feeling slightly nervous being so close to the brunette. She sat down next to her, her knee slightly touching Lena's. She gulped and placed her tablet in her lap.

''So how is this interview gonna go?'' Lena asked leaning back, tilting her head slightly a smile on her lips. Kara just stared at her, she had still not gotten over how beautiful the woman sitting infront of her was. Lena chuckled at Kara's expression.

''Okay, well do you have any questions written down?'' Lena asked. Kara nodded and pointed to her tablet. Lena reached her hand out asking if she could look at it. The blonde unlocked the tablet and handed it over to Lena.

Lena read through the questions typing in her answers. Kara looked at her, the way her forehead creased when she was thinking. How once in a while her tongue wetted her lips. Kara took a deep breath. Lena's lips were perfect, the only thing she could think about was how it would feel to kiss them.

Lena looked up and smirked when she caugh Kara staring at her lips. Kara quickly looked down at her lap, her cheeks turning red.

''Okay so I wrote down all my answers in here, I hope they're good enough to use'' Lena said handing the tablet back to Kara.

Kara turned opened a new page on her note ''Thank you, I'm sorry I fell asleep while talking to you last night'' She wrote then showed it to Lena. The brunette let out a laugh.

''It's okay Kara'' She said standing up. Kara nodded at her and stood up too.

''Is that all you needed?'' Lena said and pointed to Kara's tablet. Kara nodded.

''Great, well it was nice meeting you again Miss Danvers'' Lena said a big smile on her lips, showing off her white teeth.

Kara nodded and turned around and walked out of Lena's office.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

It was again 3AM and Kara was laying in bed, wide awake. She couldn't sleep which is weird cause she has never really had this problem before. She turned on the lamp at her bedside table and stared at the ceiling. After about ten minutes her phone rang, she jumped at the sound and reached for her phone.

It was Lena calling her, she answered and put the phone to her ear.

''Kara? Hi, I saw your bedroom lights turned on so I'm guessing you can't sleep again?'' Lena said. Kara smiled and stood up, opening the curtain seeing Lena standing in her apartment.

''Uhm, well would you like to come over?'' Lena said sounding nervous. Kara nodded.

''Great, I'll go down to meet you, alright? Kara nodded again and hung up. She pulled on a hoodie over her pajamas and put on some shoes, then left her apartment.

She walked over to Lena's apartment building and saw Lena was standing by the door waiting for her. She smiled when she saw Kara.

''Cute pajamas'' She said laughing when she saw what Kara was wearing. Kara looked down and realized she was wearing a pink pajama with small puppies all over it. Her cheeks turned red. She didn't even think about changing before she left. 

They walked up to Lena's apartment, Lena telling her about her day on the way. Kara listened to Lena talking, she loved hearing about Lena's life. The brunette unlocked her door and held open the door for Kara to walk inside. Kara kicked off her shoes.

Lena walked over to her couch and sat down, Kara sat down next to her.

''So..'' Lena said, not knowing what to talk about. Kara glanced up at her and smiled, then her smile turned into a frown. If only she could say something, anything. She wished she could tell Lena about her day, about her family, she wished she could tell her a joke or how beautiful she looked. She felt a tear running down her cheek, then a hand cupping her cheek wiping the tear away.

''Kara, are you okay?'' Lena said concerned. Kara nodded, but with tears still running down her cheeks, Lena was having a hard time believing her. Lena suddenly stood up.

''Wait here'' She said and went into her bedroom.

She came back with a notepad and a pen and gave them to Kara.

''Do you wanna tell me about it?'' Lena asked, sitting down next to Kara again, taking Kara's hand in hers trying to comfort her.

''I wish I was able to talk to you'' Kara wrote down and pushed the notepad to Lena.

Lena read it and looked up Kara again, seeing how upset the girl was about this. Lena wondered how long it had been since Kara last spoke.

''It's okay Kara'' She said, tucking a piece of hair behind Kara's ear. Kara shook her head. It wasn't okay, why couldn't she just be normal, she thought. More tears started streaming down her cheeks and it was making it harder and harder to see. Suddenly she felt Lena putting her arms around her, hugging her tightly. Whispering sweet words in Kara's ear to comfort her. 

Kara leaned into her, resting her head on Lena's shoulder. She had never been this frustrated over not being able to talk earlier. She continued to cry, Lena drawing small circles on her back to calm her down. Kara felt herself getting tired and she leaned back looking at Lena. Lena wiped the tears from Kara's eyes.

''Are you tired?'' Lena asked seeing the blonde girl now struggling to keep her eyes open. Kara nodded.

''Do you want to sleep on the couch? I know you live close, but you can stay here if you want too'' Lena said, her hand still cupping Kara's face. Kara thought about it then nodded again.

Lena smiled at her and stood up. Kara watched her go into her bedroom, returning with a pillow and a blanket. She put the pillow on the couch and nodded for Kara to lay down. She layed down slowly, Lena pulling the blanket over her body. Kara closed her eyes immediately feeling sleep taking over her body. Lena leaned in and kissed her forehead.

''Goodnight Kara'' She said smiling, seeing how tired the girl really was. She tucked Kara in and started walking over to her own bed when she heard Kara whisper.

''Goodnight Lena''

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all don't hate me after this -.-

Kara woke up to the smell of coffee. She sat up and realized she was on Lena's couch. She sighed as she remember her breakdown last night. She turned around to see Lena in the kitchen. She was wearing a over sized white t-shirt, Kara couldn't see if she was wearing any shorts under. Kara's eyes skimmed Lena's long legs.

When she looked up at Lena's face she realized the brunette was looking back at her with a smirk. Kara's cheeks turned red knowing she had gotten caught checking Lena out.

''Goodmorning'' Lena said, walking up to the couch and handing Kara a cup of coffee. She smiled at Lena and accepted the cup taking a sip. Lena sat down next to her with her own cup

in her hands. Lena placed her hand on Kara's thigh, Kara's breath hitched. 

''Kara, do you remember last night?'' Lena asked Kara sounding nervous. Kara looked up at Lena and nodded slowly.

''Do you remember what you did?'' Lena asked staring down at her cup. Kara looked at her confused, having no idea what she was talking about. Why was Lena nervous? Did she do something stupid?

''Kara.. you talked to me'' Lena said looking up at the blonde. Kara's eye went wide and she dropped the cup she was holding, spilling hot coffee over her lap. She stood up quickly, and looked down at herself, she was covered in coffee, but she couldn't feel it burning her. Lena stood up too.

''Kara, oh my god, are you hurt?'' She reached for Kara but Kara stepped back quickly. She ran to Lena's front door and slipped her shoes on. Lena went after her.

''Kara, please don't leave'' Lena pleaded. Kara wasn't listening, she opened the door and left. Lena didn't come after her but she still kept running.

 

She ran to her apartment and shut the door, turning the locks. She then ran into her bathroom and sat down on the bathroom floor. She remembered it. She remembered saying goodnight to Lena. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She had spoken for the first time in ten years. She sat on the bathroom floor for a while.

 

She jumped when she heard someone knowing at her door.

''Kara, please open it's me'' She heard Lena shouting outside her apartment. Kara couldn't see her right now. Maybe never again. She had talked to her. Kara decided ten years ago that she would never talk again, cause when she talked people ended up getting hurt. Her parents died cause she couldn't keep her mouth shut. Kara stripped out of her coffee soaked pants and stepped into her shower, turning the water on. She heard Lena still banging on her door, but she ignored it.

After being in the shower for almost one hour she stepped out. She wrapped herself in a towel and went into her bedroom. She changed into pajamas and layed down in her bed, closing her eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to upload the next chapter today to cause why not :)
> 
> If you liked it please leave a comment. A lot of you have left comments on my other chapters and it makes me super happy to see that you're all enjoying the story so far :) There's only 2 chapters left now.
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter was kinda short tho :/


	8. Chapter 8

Kara woke up to someone banging on her door again. She thought it was Lena and pulled the cover over her head.

''Kara open up, it's me, Alex'' She heard Alex shouting from outside. She got out of bed and went to open the door.

''Where you still sleeping? Are you sick?'' Alex said, putting her hand on Kara's forehead to see if she had a fever.

''I'm fine'' Kara signed to her sister. Alex raised her eyebrows.

''Then why aren't you at work?'' Alex asked, confused. Her sister had never missed a day of work in the two years she had worked at CatCo. Kara just rolled her eyes and walked into her livingroom and sat down on her couch. Alex followed and sat down next to her.

''What's going on Kara?'' Alex said really concerned. She had never seen Kara like this. Kara nodded towards her window, towards Lena's apartment.

''Lena? What's up with Lena?'' Alex said grabbing Kara's hands. Tears started streaming down her cheeks again and Alex pulled her into her body giving her a tight hug.

''Alex'' Kara whispered, her voice hoarse from not speaking more than two words in ten years. Alex still heard tho and gasped. She let go of Kara and stood up in shock.

''Kara, you just spoke'' Alex screamed at her sister. She grabbed Kara's hands and pulled her of the couch and into her body to hugging her tight.

''Oh my god Kara'' Alex said, Kara could tell she was crying. Kara leaned back and looked at her sister.

''Can you say something else?'' Alex asked, tears running down her cheeks. Kara smiled at her.

 

''I love you Alex'' Kara said quietly. More tears started streaming down Alex cheeks. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing Kara thought. She had never seen Alex this happy in her whole life. Alex let go of her sister and ran to the door, grabbing her phone out of her jacket. She dialed a number and put the phone up to her ear. Kara just stared at her.

''MAGGIE YOU HAVE TO COME TO KARA'S RIGHT NOW, IT'S A EMERGENCY'' Alex screamed into her phone then hung up and ran back and pulled Kara into a hug again.

Not even ten minutes later Maggie barged through the front door, her gun in her hand.

''WHAT'S GOING ON?'' She screamed, Alex laughed at her girlfriends panicked look.

Kara walked up to Maggie. Maggie put her gun back in hollister. Kara grabbed Maggie's hands and looked at her. Maggie stared at Kara confused.

''Maggie'' Kara said. Maggie's eyes went wide as she just stared at Kara, her mouth wide open. She looked at Alex, then back at Kara, then back at Alex.

''Am I dreaming or did your sister just speak?'' Maggie said in shock. She looked at Kara again.

''Hi'' Kara said. Maggie pulled her into a tight hug. A really tight hug, she was almost suffocating her. Maggie was crying now too.

''Oh my god Little Danvers'' Maggie said. Kara smiled, talking wasn't really that bad after all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of this story is coming later today ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter of this story :D
> 
> I have gotten a few comments asking me to continue this story even after this chapter, but i don't really know what I would write about soooo.. :P
> 
> Thank you for reading my story though, I have a few other fics on here as well if you wanna check them out :)

Kara had spent all last night with Maggie and Alex. She still didn't speak long sentences, but she said words. She needed to get used to speaking after ten years. She was now on her way to Lena's apartment. She didn't know what to say, or what to do. But she knew she had to see Lena again. She walked into the building and took the stairs up to Lena's floor. She walked up to the door and knocked. She fiddled with the hem of her sweater waiting for Lena to open. 

Lena pulled the door open and raised her eyebrows when she saw Kara standing there with a container of cookies in her hand. Kara handed the container to Lena.

''I'm sorry Lena'' Kara whispered. Lena opened her mouth and just stared at her in shock. Then she grabbed Kara and pulled her into her body. Kara leaned into Lena and rested her head on her shoulder. Hugging Maggie and Alex was nice yes, but nothing was better than hugging Lena. There bodies fit together perfectly, like they were made for each other.

Lena leaned back and looked at the girl in front of her. Tears in her eyes. She then cupped Kara's jaw and pulled her into a kiss.

Kara was in shock. Lena's lips were on hers. She put her hands on Lena's waist and kissed her back. The kiss was slow, comforting and nothing like Kara had ever experienced before. She smiled into the kiss then leaned back to look at Lena again.

A single tear was running down Lena's cheeks and Kara wiped it away. Lena's lipstick was smeared all over her and Kara's face, Lena used her thumb to wipe some of it away. 

''Thank you'' Kara said. Lena pulled her into a kiss again.

Lena broke the kiss after a while and pulled Kara into her apartment and made her sit down on the couch.

''Why did you run out on me? Was that the first thing you had said, since what happened?'' Lena said, holding Kara's hands. Kara cleared her throat.

''Yes, I haven't..'' Kara took a deep breath but continued to talk '' I hadn't spoken for ten years before that'' Kara explained. Lena's eyebrows shot up. She could understand now why Kara had run out on her, she had been in shock. 

''Ten years?'' She asked. Kara just nodded.

''I made you talk again?'' Lena said in shock.

''Yes'' Kara whispered with a smile on her lips. Her cheeks turning red. Lena nodded.

''Would you like to go on a date with me Kara Danvers?'' Lena asked. Kara let out a laugh.

''I would love that Lena Luthor'' Kara said and pulled Lena into another kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts suggestions here: http://supercorpxsanvers.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Instagram: @sanversdaughter

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it, if you did, please leave a comment. 
> 
> If you have any writing tips, please tell me in the comments.
> 
> instagram: @Sanversdaughter


End file.
